Questions about a front
Questions about Destructivedisk's magnum opus, AF. why did you name it a front when af is af I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT what is david's last name i love him HIS LAST NAME IS BRADLEY are we allowed to cuss on the wiki i've always been unclear about it I DON;T FUCKING KNOW DICKHEAD ASSHOLE I'D RATHER HAVE YOU FART ON MY FACE THROUGH YOUR DICK THAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION why do you think we believe daivd listens to those billion tapes he records lie k. he doesn't but he on giving them to people later in his life wcause h emight want to do taht tooen would you consider a crossover with jaws in the next one no why is tien origins so fucking good i cum i like it when you call me big papa write part 2 already you dtupid fuck will do! liar you never did it indeed why is chichi under a house, what made you chose to to make such a plot move?? Chi-Chi being underneath the house represents the quintessential oppression of women by domestic labor, a sort of oppression that hearkens back to Confucian China, and oppression which permeates many of the female characters in Dragon Ball. when a furrybot was created was it inspired by the some better series (preferrably one i know maybe I beleve dave is a homosexual with the way he acts is he the one on the top or the bottom thanks for answering i lke this story alot middle ;) is a king fury actually a clone? find out next time on Dragon Ball z!!! will we see kordar riding a tigger since a front (love ur story!!!) is in tien orgins timeline too. thanks for answerin from north dakota Please sign your questions so I know who's asking this. will the sequel show when krillins teches andr. 18 how to use a destro disk? No, but it will include him showing her his destructo dick. u sem like an intellijent righter so why does this story suck and have no good parts? I smoked a lot of crack before writing this story. why coud you not escape the cliche to kill krillin it was unorginal I wanted to pursue the spirit of the original author (Toriyama), so I figured it only made sense to kill Krillin. when wil yuo go back and reright the sory cuz it aint good no?w 2028. was it hard to come up with the convulsion of the plot which wasn't very good? No, not really. i love the dialog. how you make it in character? I used KidVegeta's super mega happy guide to writing fanfiction. krillen is a delicesy and he is emotinnal did u get emotinnal to right for him the best scenes?? Yes, I am a method writer. my second fav character in af is chaotzu why did you decide to include him (i like the choice!!) It was meant to inspire the reader and remind them that no matter how much they might suck, they would never be as bad as him. is king furry's storyline in af 2 going to be like the one you did for the zorn story (corny) yes hi this question is for the writer how does the setting of the story affect the characters and their emotions and present and parallel themes in modern consumer culture thx I don't remember, I wrote this like three years ago. would toriyam like to read af? ill send him a copy if you say Probably not, he doesn't speak English well. i suggest you write more cuz no one's gonna wait and read it if you take longer (look at the looser hyper zegleng for example of modern irrelevancy) Good point. I think the story is largely irrelevant anyways, so I'm pursuing newer works right now. since you aren't good at answerin questons seriously, i wonder how capable you are (not very much), also the sarcasm is prety predictible Go fuck yourself. when you finish the 4 trilogy will you print out copies and staple them together and then autograph and sellf or a few pennys? thats all i can afford my mom ain't giving me much allownce shes cheap Understood, I'll talk to the manager about it. can you say that david has a cameo in tien orgins? I could say that, yes. keep up the owrk man ill read now onto my question, ok.... wil david have a cult in the sequel because cults are cool and you can do much with it I'll see what I can do. since david is a representatertot of destructodisk (Who writed this awesome story) does dd (destructodisk) have an inferiority complex? Yes, his penis is just too small. i wanna see david debate dr. briefs nucular proliferation, now i know u think this is a joke (semi if you want to laugh and have god thoughts) but the more you think about it the moer it makes cents? I haven't debated that since around October. You'll have to look somewhere else. have u considering expanding the cast cuz there arent losts of peeple really just krillin and david and a couple of furrybots more people makes it more interesting The sequel, if written, will have a substantially larger class. when will u take writing classes to improve ur exposition? it needs work like i need some bufalo wild wingz I'm taking classes at the local homeless shelter this Summer. hi big fan! :) im a girl and i want to see android 18's perspective! she is a strong woman figure in dragon ball! she is my favorite character! she could have scenes, no? No because women are the inferior gender, so I'm not sure I could write serious scenes involving 18. greetings from texas (go blue toads!!) will we ever see a sex scene with krillin and his android woman, i've always wundered how that works because she must put a fleshlight in herself and then let the seminal fluid (cement as we call it down south0 drip into her contraptions to produce a baby. I wrote akira but he didn't respond, I think he's mad at me for the last message about cell's sexuality (he has cells from queers and manly men). thanks for reading this message, cordially Dustin Jones im pretty sure cell reproduces asexually, he has namekian cells this story has ome potental you should go back and fix it now that you writed masterpeaces like sink to the bottom and the number 2. it would be nice since this story has good parts, please would you do it? that's the plan stan the man who ran to nan(tucket) i like thi s story about krillin but what's the point? why are we all here? i think it's a simulation, but who created the simulators? that's the point, the Illuminati who controls Furry also controls the simulations i think u should keep chich under the house because she was a bad character akira couldn't write her for shit imo, thoughts brah? Agreed. It's similar to the Wizzard of Oz. since this story will end eventually with a sequel, i was wondering if you culd do a chap. onkriller and eiteen making marron (u don't have to show a birht thats nasty) Thanks for the suggestion, I may have room for it in the chapter with Tien and Chiaotzu making Trunks first off excelent story, it's almost as good as one of your other ones but i cant remember it's name, onto my question ha ha --- wouldn't it be nice if david had a masert himself and there is more politics to this than the simple weaksauce shown in af??? Excellent idea! we all no krillen's persnality. android 18 is the man of this house, so she would peg him with an assortment of dildos, please specify which dildos she used (she has 14 thisi canon fact #The Good Vibrator #Super Bunny Double Pentrator Corkscrew #The Cork Screw #The Cheese Vi-Grater #Super Pleasure Generating Ass Hole Filler #A Hammer #Master Carrot's Carrot Blaster #Dildo 3000 #Ecstacy Stick #Bamboo #The Abortionator #The Orgasm Dream Machine #Double Mega Ultra Power Cock Blaster Dildo #A Small Statue of Abraham Lincoln Molded to Penetrate Vaginas list urt op 20 fav characters in this story No, fuck you great story, i'd give it a 7/10, have u considered adding in mike matusow or phil hellmuth (or even phil laak if esfandari is around <3) they cud brring some nice dilog to the scene and make david less boring, specally with his monologues and thoughts which were worse than david's in spindle I don't think David appeared in Spindle. [[Category:Lists] Category:Destructivedisk Category:Q&A